typemoonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Melty Blood
es un juego de peleas en 2D desarrollado por TYPE-MOON y French Bread — conocido como Watanabe Seisakujo antes de 2003 —, siendo un spin-off de Tsukihime. Fue presentado en el torneo internacional de lucha Tougeki en 2006 y 2007. También ha sido adaptado en una serie de manga, con el arte de Kirishima Takeru y serializado en la revista CompAce, publicada en 2005. Melty Blood fue lanzado originalmente en diciembre de 2002 para PC, con un parche de expansión, Re-ACT, lanzado dos años más tarde en mayo de 2004, y ReACT Final Tuned, lanzado en julio de 2005. Una versión arcade y una versión para PlayStation 2, Melty Blood: Act Cadenza, también fueron lanzadas. Estas versiones de arcade y PlayStation 2 tuvieron su lanzamiento para PC el 27 de julio de 2007, con el título Melty Blood: Act Cadenza ver.B. Argumento Trama La historia de Melty Blood toma lugar un año después de la Ruta inexistente de Satsuki Yumizuka. Shiki Tohno se entera de que una extraña serie de asesinatos muy similares a los que investigó en Tsukihime están tomando lugar en Misaki. En una de sus caminatas nocturnas en busca del culpable, se topa con Sion Eltnam Atlasia quien intenta capturarlo. Sion revela que su objetivo al hacerlo es lograr establecer contacto con el Verdadero Ancestro que actualmente reside en la ciudad — refiriéndose a Arcueid —, para así interrogarlo y obtener información sobre cómo «''curar el vampirismo''». Shiki decide ayudarla después de escuchar su motivo. Aunque al principio Sion manifiesta que no necesita la ayuda de un humano normal como Shiki, más tarde llega a apreciar su esfuerzo y forma un equipo con él. La historia se subdivide en varias partes según el personaje que se elija. Dependiendo de las victorias obtenidas se llegará a uno de dos resultados finales. Expansiones y secuelas Melty Blood Re-ACT Una expansión al juego original, con un 'Arcade Mode' cuya trama tiene lugar después del Melty Blood original. La expansión hizo numerosos cambios en cuanto al equilibrio de personajes y eliminó muchas secuencias de combos infinitos. Además, se crearon nuevos conjuntos de movimientos para los personajes doppelgänger, mientras que en el original, la mayoría de estos personajes tenían conjuntos de desplazamientos casi idénticos a sus contrapartes. También hizo cambios en la mecánica del juego y añadió varios personajes nuevos, aunque sólo dos son jugables. Melty Blood: Act Cadenza Melty Blood: Act Cadenza, es una versión arcade de Melty Blood, que lo adapta al sistema NAOMI de Ecole. Ofrecía nuevos personajes, una nueva mecánica de juego y una historia reorganizada. El 8 de agosto de 2006, se lanzó una adaptación de la Act Cadenza a la PlayStation 2. Sin embargo, no es una adaptación completamente precisa de la versión de arcade, ya que incluye varios cambios de equilibrio y revisiones a la jugabilidad. Melty Blood: Actress Again Actress Again es el primer juego de la serie (desde Re-ACT, por lo menos), que puede considerarse una secuela, en lugar de una expansión o adaptación de un juego anterior. Es un juego de arcade, y fue lanzado en septiembre de 2008. Cuenta con muchas nuevas mecánicas, y tiene tres versiones de cada personaje. Una adaptación de Actress Again para PS2 fue lanzada el 20 de agosto de 2009. Personajes Hay 31 personajes jugables en la versión 1.07 de Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code. Tsukihime * Shiki Tohno * Arcueid Brunestud * Ciel * Akiha Tohno * Hisui y Kohaku * Hisui * Kohaku * Nrvnqsr Chaos * Miyako Arima * Satsuki Yumizuka * Aoko Aozaki * Michael Roa Valdamjong Kagetsu Tohya * Shiki Nanaya * Len * Kouma Kishima Kara no Kyoukai * Shiki Ryougi Melty Blood * Sion Eltnam Atlasia * The Night of Wallachia * Mech-Hisui * White Len * Riesbyfe Stridberg * Dust of Osiris Jefes alternativos y personajes ocultos * Vermillion Akiha (llamada Kurenaisekisyu Akiha antes de Act Cadenza) * Sion TATARI (llamada Vampire Sion antes de Act Cadenza) * G-Akiha * Red Arcueid (llamada''Warcueid'' o Bousou Arcueid antes de Act Cadenza) * Neco-Arc * Neco-Arc Chaos * Damien Armies * Neco Chaos Black G666 * Koha y Mech * Neco y Mech * Ciel Aumentada (llamada Ciel del 7 Cielo antes de Act Cadenza) * Archetype: Earth En el Melty Blood original, sólo seis de estos personajes estaban disponibles para ser jugados, con ocho más que se pueden desbloquear a través del Modo Historia. Sin embargo, en una actualización posterior lanzada para el juego (el parche 'Nero'), todos los personajes están disponibles desde el principio. Las razones de esto son poco claras; parece ser el resultado de un malentendido legal por el cual TYPE-MOON creía erróneamente que ya no se les permitiría producir actualizaciones / parches, y así se convirtió en un 'último parche' que desbloqueó a los personajes como una especie de regalo para los aficionados. Cualquiera que sea la razón, TYPE-MOON ha dejado estos personajes disponibles en todas las versiones posteriores. Además, Aoko y Kouma fueron agregados al juego junto con Act Cadenza, aunque Aoko era un "jefe" no jugable en versiones anteriores. Act Cadenza también cambió los nombres de varios personajes. Jugabilidad "Melty Blood" hace uso de conceptos ampliamente utilizados en juegos de lucha como cancels (cancelar un ataque normal con un ataque especial antes de que termine su animación, permitiendo combos más complejos y dañinos), combos de cadena (movimientos normales que cancelan otros movimientos normales) y el uso de barras de potencia ('' circuitos mágicos ). También introduce "Shielding", una avanzada técnica defensiva comparable a Parries en ''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike y Slash Backs en Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core. EX-Shielding: Una técnica de alto riesgo / recompensa que elimina el daño y bloquea el aturdimiento de un ataque. Activado por una pulsación de botón, requiere el tiempo exacto para "desviar" el ataque del oponente, exponiéndolo así a una inversión. Sin embargo, si se fracasa, un intento de EX-Shield deja al jugador extremadamente vulnerable. EX-Shielding también conlleva una penalización de daño por ataques posteriores, pero otorga una pequeña cantidad de Circuito Mágico y no permite al oponente cancelar su ataque en otro. Por último, en versiones posteriores de Melty Blood, EX-Shielding durante el estado Blood Heat, activa un ataque único conocido como Last Arc. En Melty Blood: Act Cadenza, se introdujo un nuevo tipo de Shielding que permite al jugador mantener el botón Shield durante un largo período de tiempo para defenderse de múltiples ataques. Sin embargo, esto drena rápidamente el circuito mágico, y concede menos opciones de represalias sobre la recuperación. Circuito Mágico: Un sistema que permite a los jugadores almacenar hasta 300% de medidor, para usos diversos como EX Attacks (versiones potentes de técnicas especiales) y Heat (Calor de Sangre). Estos modos permiten a los jugadores regenerar una parte de su barra de vida, así como permitir el acceso a los ataques finales de su personaje, conocidos como Arc-Drives y Last Arcs. Todas estas técnicas consumen Circuito Mágico, que se acumula atacando a tu oponente, y en menor grado, defendiéndote con éxito de tu oponente. El Circuito Mágico se mantiene entre rondas. Choque: Un estado ofensivo en el que ciertos ataques o maniobras impactan directamente con el ataque de un oponente, dando lugar a un "choque". No se recibe daño cómo resultado, y ambos jugadores pueden cancelar sus ataques como si se hubieran conectado correctamente. Este mecanismo también se ofrece en la serie Guilty Gear. Recuperación aérea: Una medida defensiva usada después de ser atacado en el aire presionando cualquier botón y, opcionalmente, mientras sostiene una dirección. Concede temporalmente invulnerabilidad al jugador y le permite reanudar la acción, pero puede ser perjudicial en ciertas circunstancias, si el jugador atacante predice en qué dirección se realiza la recuperación aérea. Recuperación táctica: Después de ser atacado, se realiza presionando dirección hacia arriba al impactar el piso. Hacerlo permite que un jugador recupere rápidamente el impulso y evite los combos 'OTG' (On The Ground) mientras esté completamente indefenso. Sin embargo, los jugadores no se les permite bloquear durante la animación de recuperación, y por lo tanto se exponen a recibir mucho daño si el jugador atacante predice el intento de recuperación. Este es un aspecto del metagame Okizeme, que se encuentra en muchos juegos de lucha. Shield Bunker Canceling (conocido como Baka Cancel en Japón y Bara Cancel en los Estados Unidos): es una poderosa técnica en la que un jugador, al bloquear un ataque, puede contrarrestar con un Shield Bunker, pero cancela la animación de inicio en un ataque de su elección. Esto es un ataque EX con propiedades de invencibilidad. Esto puede afectar drásticamente cómo se ataca a un oponente. Hay varios métodos para contrarrestar esta técnica, pero sigue siendo una característica del juego de alto nivel en Melty Blood. Esto es similar a Parrying Rojo en Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. Fue equilibrado más adelante (hecho menos ventajoso), poniendo un coste del circuito en él, indicando a la base de fans que los desarrolladores aprobaron esta táctica. Media La banda sonora original del juego, '' Promised Dawn , fue lanzada el 29 de abril de 2003. La música fue compuesta por Raito Kate, con las canciones 2-7 siendo arregladas por James Harris (2-7), y 2-9 por Number 201. ;Lista de canciones : *Disc Uno *Combates # Melty Blood 3:27 # I will begin 0:47 # On the edge 0:13 # Encount 3:30 # Elegant Summer 2:56 # Troublesome Visitor 3:35 # Fearless 2:08 # Noble Mind 2:04 # Stillness Dark 3:29 # for Crimson Air 3:12 # Midnight Raider 3:56 # PE-RI-CA 3:40 # The theme of Arcueid 2:38 # Emergency Occurrence 3:14 # Help Me! 3:32 # The end of 1000 years 3:06 # A G Man 1:38 # Chinese Girl 2:21 # Count Down 0:44 # Remember! 0:30 # Memories of once 5:45 # Bonus Track 8:08 *Disc Dos *Novela # Intro 0:36 # Ready 1:57 # Together 2:20 # daydream 2:45 # Alchemist 3:14 # Another wonder 2:27 # Bad Memory 1:32 # Phantom Night 1:45 # Under the moon 1:57 # Outro 0:43 # Character Voice Collection Manga Melty Blood Manga 1.png|Portada del primer volumen del manga de ''Melty Blood. Melty Blood Manga 2.png|Portada del segundo volumen del manga de Melty Blood. Melty Blood Manga 3.png|Portada del tercer volumen del manga de Melty Blood. Melty Blood Manga 4.png|Portada del cuarto volumen del manga de Melty Blood. Melty Blood Manga 5.png|Portada del quinto volumen del manga de Melty Blood. Melty Blood Manga 6.png|Portada del sexto volumen del manga de Melty Blood. Melty Blood Manga 7.png|Portada del séptimo volumen del manga de Melty Blood. Melty Blood Manga 8.png|Portada del octavo volumen del manga de Melty Blood. Melty Blood Manga 9.png|Portada del noveno volumen del manga de Melty Blood. Melty Blood X.png|Portada del décimo volumen de Melty Blood (Melty Blood X). Melty Blood X 2.png|Portada del onceavo volumen del manga de Melty Blood (Melty Blood X). El manga con ilustraciones de Takeru Kirishima fue publicado a partir de junio del 2005 en la revista CompAce, contando con 11 volúmenes. Este se divide en dos partes, la primera, que va del volumen 1 al 6; sigue la historia original de Melty Blood. "2nd ACT" comenzó su serialización a principios del 2009, abarcando del volumen 7 al 9; teniendo a Miyako (el primo no relacionado sanguíneamente de Shiki), como uno de los principales protagonistas. Después del volumen 9, una secuela titulada Melty Blood X comenzó a salir a la venta por 12 capítulos antes de su finalización en 2011. Traducción Revolve Translations ha lanzado oficialmente un parche completo en inglés, que incluye el Modo Historia en inglés. El parche está disponible de forma gratuita para los dueños de Melty Blood. El parche de traducción se basa en el parche final de Nero0623 para Melty Blood. El 19 de julio de 2007, lanzaron un parche en inglés para Melty Blood ReAct, basado en el parche Final Tuned. El 27 de noviembre, mirror moon lanzó un parche en inglés para Melty Blood Act Cadenza (basado en la versión de PC ver.B), así como los parches actualizados de versiones anteriores. El 9 de enero de 2012, mirror moon anunció que comenzará el trabajo de traducción de Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code (basado en la versión para PC). El 20 de abril de 2016, una versión completa en inglés del juego fue publicada en Steam. en:Melty Blood Categoría:Melty Blood Categoría:Tsukihime Categoría:Mangas Categoría:Faltos de Referencias